


Kaamelott VS Konoha.

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Kaamelott, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll
Summary: Quand Arthur et ses vaillants chevaliers rencontrent Naruto et ses amis...Ca ne donne rien de bien sérieux.





	1. Cours théorique.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akirion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirion/gifts), [Maeglin_Surion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/gifts).



> Comment et pourquoi les protagonistes se retrouvent ensemble à Kaamelott ou Konoha reste un mystère, ce n'est pas le sujet de ces mini-fics.  
> Rien n'est à moi.... Les personnages et l’univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de Kaamelott appartiennent à Alexandre Astier et à l’Histoire. Et j'ai emprunté, avec son accord, l'idée d'un crossover entre ces deux univers à XYZ263103  
> Ne vous attendez pas à du drame, des larmes, de la réflexion, bref du sérieux.... ça ne l'est pas.  
> Il n'y a pas d'ordre chronologique précis dans la succession des histoires  
> Pas de spoil ou très peu, Sasuke est à Konoha ( ne demandez pas pourquoi), Lancelot n'a pas trahi Arthur.
> 
> Voilà j'ai tout dit, si ça vous tente encore: bonne lecture.  
> Lili

Konoha  
Dans une salle de classe de l'académie Ninja.   
Iruka, Kakashi, Arthur, Léodagan, Lancelot, Perceval, Karadoc.

Iruka: Voilà ce qu'est le chakra. Vous avez des questions?  
Les autres : ...  
Les autres : ...  
Iruka : Des remarques ?  
Karadoc : Ben, en fait, j'ai pigé que dalle !  
Lancelot : Je suis assez d 'accord avec Karadoc.  
Léodagan : C'est assez obscur, en fait.  
Iruka : Ah bon. Alors peut-être qu’avec des schémas ?  
Léodagan : Non, mais là, il faut tout reprendre depuis le début. Parce que l'idée générale c'est bon, mais dans les détails.....  
Arthur : Utilisez des mots simples, ce ne sont pas des lumières..  
Perceval : Beuh, c'est simple pourtant : c'est l'énergie spirituelle, donc la tête, que l'on mélange à l'énergie corporelle, et après ils font des signes avec les mains pour lui donner une forme. C'est comme un oeuf : on a le jaune, l’énergie spirituelle, et on a le blanc, l’énergie corporelle, on fouette bien, et on a une omelette. Après, ben on fait ce qu'on veut comme omelette, ça dépend de ce qu'on a. C'est simple !  
Les autres : ...  
Les autres : ...  
Les autres : ...  
Karadoc : Ah ben voilà quand Perceval explique, c'est tout de suite plus clair !! J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez le plus intelligent.  
Kakashi : Bon, y'en a au moins un qui a compris  
Perceval : J'ai quand même une question... Je vois pas le rapport avec le chat gras. C'est pour le bouffer que vous l'engraissez le chat?  
Les autres: ...  
Arthur : Je me disais aussi....Y'a forcément une couille quelque part...


	2. Jeux de Shôgi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru tente d'apprendre le Shôgi à Perceval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai jamais joué au Shôgi et les Echecs sont un grand mystère pour moi. Il est donc possible qu'il y ai des erreurs dans mes explications. Je m'en excuse.

Konoha  
Dans le jardin des Nara  
Shikamaru, Perceval

 

\- Le Shôgi se joue sur un Shôgiban..  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un Shôgiban, c'est ça. (montre le plateau de jeu )  
\- Ah, d'accord. Mais à quoi ça sert les cases?  
\- J'y viens. Chaque joueur a le même nombre de pièces au début. Le but du jeu est de prendre le Roi adverse, en déplaçant les pièces pour le piéger. Les pièces se déplacent d'une case à l'autre selon des mouvements définis à l'avance: ( montre les pièces et leurs déplacements au fur et à mesure) le Fou ne se déplace qu'en diagonale, le Chariot qu’ horizontalement ou verticalement, le Cavalier en L et en avant, les pions que d'une case à la fois et en avant, le Général d'or toutes les cases adjacentes sauf les diagonales arrières, le Général d'argent toutes cases adjacentes sauf les latérales et l'arrière, le Lancier uniquement en avant, le Général et le Roi toutes cases adjacentes.  
\- C'est pas faux !  
\- Je continue alors. Chaque joueur joue chacun son tour. Quand un joueur prend une pièce à son adversaire, il peut, lors d'un tour suivant, la parachuter. La pièce est alors promue. Elle change de nom et ses déplacements diffèrent. Par exemple, .....pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous avoir perdu en route ?  
\- Perdu ? Mais j'ai pas bougé !!  
\- Vous avez compris ce que je vous explique ?  
\- Bof, moi la rhétorique. Je pige mieux avec l'action   
\- La rhétorique ?  
\- C'est quand on explique des actions au lieu de les faire, non ?  
\- Pfff, galère... Bon, on peut débuter une partie, je vous expliquerai au fur et à mesure. Ok ?  
\- Ok !  
\- Dites vous que c'est comme dans une vrai bataille.  
\- Ok !

La partie commence, ponctuée par les explications de Shikamaru et les questions de Perceval.

\- Ah, vous êtes ôte là !  
\- Ôte ?  
\- Oui, votre Roi est en danger, je vais gagner si vous ne faites rien, vous voyez ?  
\- RETRAITE !!!!!  
\- Hein ?!

Perceval agite les bras dans tout les sens et ramène toutes ses pièces d'un coup vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
\- Ben, retraite !! C'est comme ça qu'on fait nous quand on va perdre : on se barre en courant, en agitant des drapeaux et en gueulant, et on rentre chez nous. On est très fort à ça, surtout moi et Karadoc. Je sais pas pourquoi mais on est toujours les premiers rentrés.


	3. Acte criminel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadoc et Chôji s'insurgent.

Kaamelott  
Dans la cuisine  
Karadoc, Chôji. 

Karadoc: C'est criminel !! Vous rendez vous compte ! Ces pauvres petiots ! Même pas eu le temps de grandir qu'ils voulaient les jeter  
Chôji : Mmmm !  
Karadoc : C'est un acte odieux, inacceptable !  
Chôji : Heureusement qu'on est passé par là !  
Karadoc : Si je les chope, je les envoie au trou et je les torture jusqu'à ce qu'ils se repentent.  
Chôji : J'irai demandé à Ibiki des techniques de tortures !!  
Karadoc : Les pauvres petits. Vous inquiétez pas Karadoc est là, je vais vous bichonner moi.

Chôji : Combien de temps avant qu'ils soient mûrs?  
Karadoc : Une à deux semaines. Après ça vous verrez, ces fromages de chèvres se sera du velours !


	4. La cuisine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repas à Kaamelott... Sakura et Séli sont en cuisine.

Kaamelott  
La cuisine  
Séli, Sakura.

 

Sakura : Dame Séli, puis-je vous aider ?  
Séli : Ah, Sakura, c'est ça ? Bon, tu sais cuisiner ? Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider parce qu'avec tout ces bonshommes à nourrir, ça en fait d'la popote à faire.  
Sakura : Vous faites à manger pour tout le monde ?  
Séli : Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Seulement pour le Roi et ses convives personnels ! Pour le reste y'a les larbins !  
Sakura : D'accord, que dois-je faire ?

PLUS TARD

La salle à manger  
Arthur, Léodagan, Guenièvre, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto attablés  
Séli, Sakura derrière la porte.

Léodagan : Donc c'est qui qu'a fait quoi ? Non, mais parce que pardon d'être honnête, mais ma bonne femme, sa cuisine c'est queq'chose !  
Arthur : Oui, ce serai bien de manger quelque chose de mangeable pour une fois.  
Naruto : Je veux pas être méchant mais Sakura....c'est pas une référence, non plus.  
Tsunade : Naruto, comment oses tu !  
Naruto : Vous avez déjà mangé ses boulettes ? Ben mangez en et on en reparle grand-mère !  
Guenièvre : Je vous trouve bien difficiles. Elles y ont mis du cœur et ça, c'est plus important que le reste.  
Léodagan : Mais allez-y ma chère fille, commencez...Honneur aux Dames.

Après quelques bouchées 

Arthur : Alors ?  
Shizune : C'est ....(dégluti) .. surprenant...  
Naruto : C'est vrai que quand on regarde on s'attend pas à cet arrière goût de vomi...  
Arthur : C'était quoi à la base ? Non, parce que là, on frôle le génie !  
Léodagan : Vous croyez qu'on pourrait s'en servir contre l'ennemi ?  
Tsunade : Une arme bactériologique ! Vous avez du saké pour faire passer le goût ?  
Guenièvre : Allons, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça.  
Naruto : Non, c'est pire !! Pire que les boulettes ! Ah, je vais mourir !  
Tsunade : Puis pas un plat pour rattraper l'autre ! J'ai peur pour le dessert.

Séli et Sakura rentrent des tartes dans les mains.

Léodagan : Ah, le dessert ! J'ai tellement bien mangé que j'ai plus faim moi.  
Guenièvre : Je fais actuellement un régime, je me contenterai d'un fruit...  
Tsunade : Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de tarte...  
Shizune : Moi non plus. Une pomme, c'est très bien ça.  
Séli : Je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris. On a passé la matinée à faire la bouffe. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de tout grailler jusqu'à la dernière miette !  
Sakura : Et pour digérer je vous ai concocté une tisane énergisante !  
Arthur : Non, mais vraiment...fallait pas vous donnez tout ..  
Naruto : Ah ce sera avec joie, Sakuran-chan ! (en aparté aux autres) Bouffez si vous tenez à la vie !

Après le dessert. 

Séli : Ben voilà, ça fait plaisir de voir des assiettes aussi propres.  
Léodagan : Vous avez gardez les recettes ?  
Séli : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Léodagan : Parce qu'à la prochaine campagne, on pourra lancer vos tartes à la gueule de l'ennemi. On les rétame en un coup de poignet là. Et plus besoin des catapultes !


	5. Question existentielle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi ? Oui Pourquoi ??? Il ne comprend pas...

Quelque part dans Kaamelott

 

Il n'est pas intolérant. Non, non ! Pour lui, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Ça ne le regarde pas. Il ne pose pas trop de questions non plus. La vie des autres il s'en fout. 

Mais là quand même, il aimerai comprendre. Parce que, bon sang, c'est bizarre ! Alors oui, lui et les Romains sont dans le même cas. Mais eux, ils n’ont pas eu le choix. C'est même une obligation, une tradition, ils ne peuvent pas y couper. 

Mais l'autre là, lui, il a le choix ! Parce que, oui il s'est renseigné, et non ce n'est ni par obligation, ni par tradition, ni même un code ou un signe de reconnaissance, c'est un choix !! Et ça, ça lui trou le fion ! C'est même pas beau, ni pratique, bref ça sert à rien et c'est moche.

Il irai bien lui demander mais il n’a pas l'air commode, ni causant l'garçon ! Ça l'turlupine cette histoire, ça lui file des migraines et des insomnies.

Alors c'est décidé, demain, oui demain, lui Calogrenant Roi de Calédonie, prendra son courage à deux mains pour aller demander à Sasuke Uchiwa pourquoi il porte une jupe sur son pantalon !!


	6. Les maîtres d'armes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Naruto et Sasuke s'essayent à l'enseignement...

Konoha  
Bureau du Hokage  
Tsunade, Kakashi, Arthur, le Maître d'armes

 

Arthur : Vous êtes sûre de vos gars ? Non, parce que ça va être coton là !  
Tsunade : Vous m'avez dit que le Seigneur Bohort manquait d'esprit combatif. Je l'ai confié à mes deux ninjas les plus combatifs. Ils seront sérieux, puisque je leur dit que c'était une mission.  
Le Maître d'armes : Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir, même moi, un professionnel aguerri je n'en ai rien tiré.  
Kakashi : Je crois que c'est le Seigneur Bohort qui va avoir besoin de courage : seul face à Naruto et Sasuke.....même moi je m'y risquerai plus.  
Arthur : Faudrait voir à pas me le traumatiser plus que ça non plus. Il peut encore être utile...  
Tsunade : Ne vous inquiétez pas Sire, tout va bien se passer. Ce soir, le Seigneur Bohort sera un autre homme.

Konoha  
Un terrain d'entraînement  
Naruto, Sasuke, Bohort.

Naruto : On va commencer doucement, en un contre un. Vous maîtrisez le combat à l'épée ?  
Bohort : Oui, bien évidement. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis même une assez fine lame !  
Naruto : Bon tant mieux. Ce sera Sasuke votre adversaire. Et vas-y mollo, le zigouille pas déjà !  
Bohort : Ne vous en faites pas, je ménagerai votre ami.  
Naruto : Ah non, vous donnez-vous à fond ! C'est à lui que je dis ça.  
Bohort : Ah, d'accord.

Sasuke dégaine et s'élance sur Bohort. Le combat commence et ...se termine environ dix secondes plus tard.

Naruto : Je t'ai dit d'y aller mollo !!  
Sasuke : C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
Bohort : Mais vous êtes de grands malades !!! Vous avez failli m'égorger !!!  
Sasuke : Dans un combat réel, vous seriez déjà mort ! Vous avez une épée, servez vous-en !  
Naruto : On reprend !

Une heure plus tard, Bohort est à terre soufflant comme un bœuf, alors que Sasuke est frais comme un gardon.

Naruto : Bon, on fait une pause. Après on change de méthode !

En aparté, avec Sasuke.

Naruto : C'est quoi ce boulet?  
Sasuke : Hm, il est pire que toi.  
Naruto : J'te permet pas, enfoiré ! Non, mais là s'il fait pas mieux , on en fait quoi ? Pas question qu'on foire cette mission ...  
Sasuke : Au pire j'ai un plan B.  
Naruto : Ok !

Naruto : Bon Seigneur Bohort. On s'y remet. Cette fois on travaille les attaques de groupes, et ce sera moi votre adversaire !  
Bohort : Ça vous ennuie si je vomis avant ?  
Sasuke : Tsss...  
Naruto : Allez on va y aller doucement pour commencer : vous devez battre mes clones. Multiclonage !  
Bohort : Mais y'en a combien ?  
Naruto : Pour un début: cinquante.  
Bohort : Cinquante !!! Mais vous êtes des malades mentaux ! Seul contre cinquante !! Je vais mourir !  
Naruto : Mais non, soyez combatif, dites vous qu'ils vous ont fait une crasse !  
Sasuke : Ils ont piétiné votre parterre de bégonias.  
Les deux autres : ...?  
Bohort : Mes bégonias ?  
Sasuke : Et ils ont pissé sur vos tulipes, et chié dans vos pivoines.  
Naruto : ...??  
Bohort : MÉCRÉANTS !!!!!!!!!!! SAUVAGES!!!!!!!!!!

Bohort s'élance dans les clones.

Naruto : Ben là il est motivé. Mais depuis quand tu t'y connais en fleurs toi ?  
Sasuke : Depuis qu'Ino m’a bassiné avec ça pendant deux heures.....Pourquoi tu te marres, crétin ?  
Naruto : Rien, laisse tomber. Et m'appelle pas crétin, bâtard !

Une heure plus tard.

Naruto : Même motivé, il est nul !  
Sasuke : Plan B ?  
Naruto : Plan B !

Plus tard, bureau du Hokage  
Les mêmes, Tsunade, Kakashi, Arthur, le Maître d'armes.

Tsunade : Alors cette mission ?  
Naruto : Réussie !!  
Arthur : Oh, sans déconner ? Vous en avez fait quelque chose ?  
Naruto : Ben oui, quand même !! Héhé ! On est les meilleurs !  
Kakashi : Naruto ?!... Où est l'arnaque ?  
Naruto : Y'a pas d'arnaque ! Pour qui vous nous prenez, Kakashi-sensei !  
Le Maître d'armes : Il a un drôle d'air le Bohort là, vous trouvez pas ?  
Arthur : Maintenant que vous le dites, il a l'air plus... extatique que d'habitude. Vous lui avez fait quoi ?  
Sasuke : Entraînement à l'épée en duel et attaques de groupes.  
Tsunade : Et c'est tout ?  
Naruto : C'est tout. Bon on a dû le motiver un peu, mais c'est tout !  
Arhtur : Et ?  
Naruto : Quand il est motivé il est...à peine effrayant..  
Sasuke : Sauf ses cris !  
Naruto : Alors on a opté pour la méthode Uchiwa.  
Kakashi : Je crains le pire là...  
Le Maître d'armes : Je connais pas cette méthode, ça consiste en quoi ?  
Sasuke : Je l'ai hypnotisé avec mon Sharingan. Pour le rendre combatif et efficace il faut dire: ramen.  
Bohort : MÉCRÉANTS !!!!!! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR !!! ILS SONT OU CETTE BANDE DE PETITES TAFIOLES !!!! JE VAIS ME LES FAIRE !!!!  
Arthur : Et pour l'arrêter ?  
Sasuke : Crétin.  
Les autres : ...  
Sasuke : C'est Naruto qui a choisi le mot déclencheur.  
Naruto : Et Sasuke, celui de la fin !  
Tsunade : Ça explique tout.  
Arthur : Non, mais bon, c'est pas mal. Mais les cris ?  
Naruto : Un effet secondaire...

Le Maître d'armes : Bon, c'est mieux que rien. Mais j'en connais qui vont bien se foutre de nos tronches là !  
Arthur : C'est vrai que gueuler « ramen »..  
Bohort : VENEZ VOUS FAIRE DÉMONTER....  
Arthur : ... et « crétin » sur un champs de bataille, ceux d'en face vont bien s'marrer !


	7. Démon !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kaamelott, le répurgateur frappe encore !

Kaamelott  
La table ronde  
Arthur, Léodagan, Père Blaise, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Le Répurgateur. 

Arthur : Donc vous avez un pouvoir spécial dans vos yeux.  
Tsunade : C'est ça, le Sharingan.  
Père Blaise : Et c'est commun à tous ou pas ?  
Tsunade : Non, c'est une spécificité du clan Uchiwa, dont Sasuke est le dernier représentant. Bon il y a Kakashi, mais lui c'est particulier.  
Naruto : En fait, chaque clan a un pouvoir spécifique qui lui est propre.   
Léodagan : J'ai beau regarder, je ne vois rien de particulier à vos yeux.  
-....  
Arthur : C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi ils sont devenus rouges ?  
Naruto : C'est le Sharingan ! Et là il n'est qu'au premier niveau.  
Père Blaise : C'est joli !  
Sasuke : C'est pas vraiment fait pour ç.....

Le Répurgateur : HÉRÉTIQUE !!!!! AU BÛCHER DÉMON !!!!!!!  
Arthur : Aaah ! Mais bon Dieu qu'est ce que vous faîtes là vous !!  
Léodagan : Non, mais ça va pas bien de débarquer en gueulant comme ça !  
Naruto : C'est qui lui ?  
Père Blaise : C'est le répurgateur. Le représentant de Dieu.  
Tsunade : Je croyais que c'était vous Père Blaise.  
Père Blaise : Oui, mais lui c'est un fanatique. Moi non, c'est juste pour la forme.

Le Répurgateur : UN DÉMON, SIRE. AU BÛCHER !!!!! VADE RETRO SATANAS !!!  
Naruto : Pourquoi il veut me brûler ? Et ça veut dire quoi : vend des pelotes sans tapas?  
Arthur : Vous allez vous calmer, oui !! Vous n’allez pas brûler un de nos invités quand même !  
Le Répurgateur : Mais Sire, il a les yeux du démon !!! C'est un suppôt de Satan !!! Il faut l'exterminer !! Sinon la colère divine s'abattra sur nous. Ayez pitié Seigneur !

Sasuke : Essayes de brûler Naruto, toi, et je te katonise la tronche.  
Tsunade : Sasuke calmes toi ! Naruto, fermes la bouche, tu gobes les mouches. Et vous, on peut savoir pourquoi vous voulez brûler Naruto ? Expliquez vous !! TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
Le Répurgateur : Lui, avec ses yeux rouges : c'est les yeux du démon !

Tsunade : Ah... c'est Sasuke que vous voulez brûler ?  
Père Blaise : Ce n'est pas les yeux du démon, Monseigneur, ce sont des yeux « magiques » !  
Le Répurgateur : HÉRÉTIQUES !!!  
Arthur : SILENCE !!!! .... Enfin !! Juste une question Tsunade: Pourquoi avez vous cru qu'il était question de brûler Naruto ?  
Tsunade : Il parlait de démon, hors le seul ici à avoir un démon en lui c'est Naruto.  
Le Répurgateur : DÉMON !!!  
Arthur : J'ai dit: FERMEZ LA !! Je veux plus vous entendre ! C'est clair !  
Léodagan : Un démon en lui ?  
Tsunade : Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, est scellé en Naruto.  
Père Blaise : Un vrai démon ? Je serai curieux de le voir.  
Naruto : Pas de problème.  
-.......  
-.......  
Léodagan : Ah oui ça en jette !  
Le Répurgateur : AU BÛCHER !!!!! DÉMON !!!!!

Kyuubi s'approche du répurgateur et ...

\- Bouh !  
Le Répurgateur : Aaaaaaaaah !  
Léodagan : Et ben il est beau le répurgateur : s'il tombe dans les pommes devant un renard, il pas prêt d'exorciser quoique se soit !


	8. Hésitations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hésite...

Konoha  
Bureau du Hokage  
?

Arthur hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. 

Lui aussi avait bien envie de rire comme Tsunade, Kakashi et Naruto. Oh, ils essayaient bien de le cacher, mais Arthur ne s'y trompait pas : la bouche cachée derrière ses mains et les épaules tremblantes trahissaient le fou rire de la blonde, le livre de Kakashi tremblotait dans ses mains, et Naruto avait l'air constipé tellement il se retenait ! Il soupçonnait même que l'intérêt subitement intense pour la fenêtre de Sasuke soit plus une manière de s'empêcher de rire que du « j'm'en foutiste ».

Il avait cependant aussi une très forte envie de gueuler, de rage, de honte, de désespoir, un peu tout à la fois. Et de leur en foutre une, mais alors une belle !! D'ailleurs Sakura semblait se retenir difficilement s'il en juger ses poings serrés et la grosse veine qui battait sur son front. 

Il regarda Saï, qui avait l'air de trouver ça intéressant. Léodagan y aurai peut-être vu une nouvelle forme de torture, mais lui n'y voyait rien de tout ça. Juste un début de migraine !

Parce que franchement voir Bohort, Yvain et Gauvain vanter les finitions, le confort, l'aérodynamisme, LA COULEUR, BORDEL, LA COULEUR !!! des combinaisons vertes moulantes qu'ils portaient... non, vraiment, même dans ses pires cauchemars Arthur n'aurait jamais pu imaginé ça.


	9. Le Destin est cruel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand le destin s'acharne sur Néji.

Konoha  
Terrain d'entraînement  
Gaï, Lee, Néji Tenten, Yvain, Gauvain.

Néji soupira. Vraiment parfois le destin était bien cruel ! Déjà qu'il se coltinait un Sensei monté sur ressort et deux coéquipiers hyper dynamiques, et ça c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, et puis à force il s'y était fait, mais eux en plus.... vraiment qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il n'avait rien dit quand Gaï-sensei avait proposer à Yvain et Gauvain de se joindre à eux pour l'entraînement, même si la réaction des deux « chevaliers » l'avait inquiété. C'était quoi ces cris « ouhou !! » et ces gestes bizarres des bras et des jambes ? Il avait cru voir Lee ivre ! 

Il avait retenu ses sarcasmes quand Gauvain avait déclamé sa « fougue »... Quoi ? Avouez que « je me sens le courage de l'oiseau, je suis sautillant comme un mulot et j'ai la vigueur d'un insecte » ça donne envie de se moquer ! 

Il avait seulement levé un sourcil quand Yvain s'était mis à bouder parce que Gauvain était le premier à affronter Gaï-sensei. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et de pédagogie pour expliquer des mouvements SIMPLES ( il les connaissait depuis qu'il avait 5 ans bordel !) de Taïjutsu à deux élèves imperméables à tout bon sens et toute logique.

Mais là, c'était vraiment trop: voir Gaï-sensei et Lee s'extasier sur les techniques de combats soi-disant, imparables d'Yvain et Gauvain, c'était au delà de ses capacités !

\- Ouah, moi aussi je veux apprendre ces techniques !!  
\- Mais bien sûr Dame Tenten, venez nous joindre à vous !  
\- Je crois qu'on dit: venez nous jeter à genoux !  
\- Eh Néji, toi aussi tu dois progresser, alors viens !

S'en fut trop pour Néji qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, fondit en larme. Oui, le destin était bien cruel parfois !


	10. Le fou rire de Sasuke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke rit peu... voir jamais... et pourtant...

Kaamelott  
Dans une chambre  
Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin, Perceval, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Saï

Tous regardent Sasuke qui, chose rare, a un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrice sur le visage. Sasuke est assis sur le lit, pendant que les autres l'entourent. Sakura est assise à côté de lui.

Arthur : Bon honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop où est le problème.  
Naruto : Il sourit !!! Et pas le petit sourire moqueur d'enfoiré. Non, c’est le grand sourire qui montre toutes ses dents.  
Sai : Il s'est peut-être froissé un muscle de la mâchoire.  
Sakura : Saï quand on aura besoin de ton avis, on te sonnera !  
Lancelot : Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi le fait qu'il sourit soit un problème. 

Sasuke : PFFFFFF !  
Sakura : Oh Kami-Sama, il ....il....pouffe !!  
Sai : Un mythe s'effondre !  
Naruto : Pas un problème !!!! Mais Sasuke ne sourit jamais, il pouffe encore moins ! Il est mourant là !!  
Arthur : Mourant... Faut peut-être pas exagéré non plus, on ne meurt pas de rire !

Perceval : Hihihihi !!  
Naruto : C'est contagieux ! Percifleur est touché !  
Lancelot : Naruto, c'est Perceval. Et vous, Perceval pourquoi vous vous marrez ?  
Perceval : Ben quoi, c'est drôle: mourir de rire !!

Sasuke : HAHAHAHA !!!!!!  
Sakura : Sa......su......ke........rit.......  
Arthur : Bon quelqu'un peut m'expliquer sans paniquer ?  
Sai : Bien sûr Sire. En fait, Naruto et Sakura sont inquiets de la soudaine bonne humeur de Sasuke, parce qu'habituellement il n'est pas aussi... expansif ! Ils pensent donc qu'il est gravement malade et espère que Merlin pourra le soigner.  
Lancelot : S'ils comptent sur Merlin, c'est pas gagné !

Perceval : Fourchette !!!  
Sasuke : PFFFFFFF...HAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Perceval : HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

Sakura : Il......il......il.....  
Naruto : Allez Bâtard ! T'es plus fort que ça ! Résiste !! Tu vas pas clamser comme ça !!  
Lancelot : Bon, Merlin ?  
Merlin : Oui, enfin, il faudrait déjà que je connaisse les symptômes exacts. Je veux dire en dehors du rire...  
Sakura : Hmmm, il allait très bien ce matin.

Sasuke : Clo......Cloch.....clochettes........HAHAHAHAHA  
Perceval : HIHIHIHIHIHI...........ca....ca......hou.....ette....HIHIHI  
Sasuke : HAHAHAHA....

Lancelot : Ça ne s'arrange pas: ils pleurent de rire maintenant !  
Arthur : Bon ça commence à m'échauffer les écoutilles là... Perceval ! Oh, vous m'écoutez !  
Perceval : HIHI ... OUIHIHIHIHI...  
Arthur : Votre grand-mère a glissé sur une bouse et elle est morte !

-......  
Sasuke : ... de rire ...HAHAHAHA  
Perceval : HIHIHIHI... étouf... fée... dans la... bous...e... HIHIHIHIHI

Lancelot : Merlin faites quelque chose, bon Dieu !  
Sakura : Sasuke-kun va ....mourir....sniff  
Merlin : Ah ça y est, ça me revient !  
Arthur : Ben dites vite !  
Merlin : En fait c'est ma faute...

Tous : QUOI !!!!!  
Sakura : Vous avez cassé Sasuke-kun !!!!  
Merlin : Eh je voulais juste l'aider moi.  
Arthur : Bon Merlin, expliquez vous qu'on en finisse. 

Merlin : Il est venu me voir ce matin parce qu'il avait des soucis de transit.  
Arthur : De transit ?  
Merlin : Ben oui, avec la bouffe qu'il y' a ici, il mange pas assez de verdure et du coup il est constipé. Il voulait une potion laxative.  
Sakura : Sa...su... ke... kun... cons...ti...pé...  
Naruto : AHAHAH !!!! Ça c'est drôle !! L'enfoiré constipé !!

Sai : Et le rapport avec le fou rire ? Un effet secondaire ?  
Merlin : Non, ma potion laxative n'a aucun effet secondaire... mais j'ai mal lu l'étiquette... et je me suis planté de potion.  
Arthur : Et vous lui avez donné quoi ?  
Merlin : Une potion d'hilarité...

Lancelot : Comment avez-vous pu confondre « laxative » et « hilarité », espèce d'abruti !  
Merlin : C'est écrit en elfique, et c'est vachement proche en écriture elfique !  
Lancelot : Vous en loupez pas une vous, hein !  
Arthur : Et ça dure combien de temps ?  
Merlin : Vingt-quatre heures pour un verre.  
Arthur : Donc demain c'est fini.  
Merlin : Il était très constipé... il a bu trois verres.

Sasuke : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.........cou.......ill......ettes......HAHAHAHA  
Perceval : HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI.......  
Sakura : Trois jours !!!! Sasuke-kun va être comme ça pendant trois jours !!!!  
Naruto : Mais il ne va pas mourir, hein ?!  
Merlin : Non, enfin je crois pas...  
Arthur : Vous, vous allez me faire le plaisir de trouver un antidote efficace et vite ! Alors sortez vous les doigts du cul et au turbin... Et emmenez ces deux là avec vous, je veux plus les entendre !

Perceval : HHIHIHIHIHI... cul... HIHIHIHIHI  
Sasuke : HAHAHAHAHAHA...  
Merlin : Et je fais quoi pour son problème de constipation ?


	11. Le sirop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceval est un joueur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Les règles du Sirop sont sur « Tric Trac ». Sinon Kaamelott Livre 1 « Perceval et le contre-sirop ».

Kaamelott  
La cuisine  
Perceval, Shikamaru, Tsunade autour d'une table  
Karadoc et Shizune discutent un peu à l'écart.

Perceval : Pour bien finir la soirée, rien de mieux qu'un jeu. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?  
Tsunade : Vous proposez quoi ?  
Perceval : Un jeu d'chez moi : le Sirop.  
Shikamaru : Pff, c'est chiant, mais pourquoi pas. C'est quoi les règles ?

Perceval : Alors, l'important, c'est les valeurs. Il faut faire le plus de valeurs possibles. Bon normalement ça se joue à trois, mais là, ça va l'faire !  
Shikamaru : Ça commence bien... Donc les valeurs ?

Perceval : Chacun prend trois cartes. Les figures valent dix, sinon ben c'est marqué dessus ! Le premier joueur annonce un sirop entre un et on va dire... euh... trente. On peut faire plus sinon, mais ça être trop long. Après le joueur pioche une carte, et c'est le deuxième joueur qui joue. Alors lui, il peut contrer, il dit: contre-sirop, passer, couche-sirop, ou surenchérir, et il annonce une valeur. Après le troisième..  
Tsunade : C'est bon j'ai compris, on commence !

Perceval : Ouais, vous avez raison, en pratique c'est mieux.  
Shikamaru : Qui commence ?  
Tsunade : Honneur aux dames donc moi, j'annonce... huit ! Je pioche une carte... et là ?  
Perceval : C'est à Shikamaru de jouer !  
Shikamaru : ... Couche-sirop !  
Perceval : Piocher une carte. A moi, je surenchéri: quatorze !  
Tsunade : Contre-sirop !  
Perceval : Ah la vache ! Vous m'avez eu ! Ça fait un point pour vous !  
Tsunade : J'ai gagné !! Allez on en refait une ! Qui commence ?  
Perceval : Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru : J'annonce dix !  
\- ...  
Perceval : C'est à vous Tsunade !  
Tsunade : Ah, alors... je surenchéris: douze.  
Perceval : Ah non, vous devez surenchérir à dix-huit là.  
Tsunade : Ah bon, bon ben d'accord, dix-huit alors !  
Perceval : Contre-sirop !! Aha, j'vous ai eu !!  
Tsunade : Raté Perceval: j'ai dix-neuf !!! J'ai encore gagné !!!!!  
Perceval : Bon Shikamaru, on va se faire plumer là !!

Tsunade : Beau sirop, mi-sirop, siroté, gagne-sirop, sirop de grelot, passe-montagne, sirop au bon goût !!  
Perceval : Vous êtes hyper balèze, Tsunade !! Vous seriez pas si vieille, j'vous épouserai !!

 

Shizune : Elle a gagné !! J'aurais tout vu !!  
Karadoc : Moi, ce qui me trou le cul, c'est qu'ils aient compris les règles du jeu...


	12. Les espions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino et Angharad espionnent...

Kaamelott  
Devant une porte  
Ino, Angharad.

Ino et Angharad l'oreille collée à la porte :

Angharad : Aucun doute, il s'agit bien du Seigneur Karadoc ...  
Ino : Et avec lui, c'est Chôji ! Mais de quoi ils causent, on entend mal.

« ...lui ai défoncé sa rondelle..... »

Ino: Défoncer sa rondelle ?  
Angharad : C'est une expression pour parler d'actes à caractères... vous voyez quoi, mais par l'arrière !  
Ino : Oh ! Ooooh ! Alors Karadoc et sa femme...  
Angharad : Il semblerait... Tout à fait entre nous, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle: elle a une tête à ça !

« ......taper dans la frisette.... »

Ino : Et ça veut dire quoi ça?  
Angharad : C'est une expression de chez nous pour parler d'actes intimes... par l'avant !  
Ino : Chôji ?! Mais je suis pas au courant ! Avec qui ? C'est mon ami, mon équipier, il aurait pu me le dire quand même !!  
Angharad : Chutt !

« ... mon saucisson dans... cul...  
\- ... ça glisse tout seul...  
\- ... Mmmmmm...   
\- ... c'est trop bon... »

Ino et Angharad s'éloignent de la porte, les joues rouges.

Angharad : On se fait peut-être des idées... 

« ...JUTEZ PAS SUR LA BOUFFE MERDE !! »

Ino : Vous croyez ?  
Angharad : J'ignorais que Seigneur Karadoc avait ce genre de pratique. Si sa dame savait ça !

A ce moment, Lancelot arrive dans le couloir, et va pour ouvrir la porte.

Angharad : Attendez, Seigneur Lancelot !  
Lancelot : Attendre quoi ?  
Ino : Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée...  
Lancelot : J'ai quand même le droit d'aller me chercher à bouffer dans la cuisine !  
Ino : La cuisine ?  
Lancelot : Oui, la cuisine !  
Angharad : Mais c'est la chambre du Seigneur Karadoc !  
Lancelot : ... Vous êtes cruche au point de toujours pas savoir où se trouve la cuisine dans cette baraque ?!


	13. Les goûts et les couleurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion entre filles.

Quelque part à Konoha  
Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Dame Mévanwi, Guenièvre, Démétra, Angharad

Dame Mévanwi a l'air rêveuse, les autres essayent de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Démétra : C'est un homme qui vous donne l'air si rêveuse ?  
Angharad : Rêveuse, rêveuse, c'est vite dit. Moi je trouve qu'elle a l'air plus benêt qu'aut'chose  
Mévanwi : Un homme merveilleux !  
Démétra : Ah, vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit !

Sakura : Et qui est l'heureux élu ?  
Hinata : C'est une femme mariée... non ? Donc... ça doit être son... son mari.  
Guenièvre : Seigneur Karadoc ??!! J'ai comme un doute...  
Mévanwi : Il est si beau...

Ino : Peut-être un garçon d'ici...  
Démétra : Non, elle en pince pour le roi Arthur depuis des... Pardon Madame, je ne voulez pas...  
Guenièvre : C'est bon, je suis peut-être conne comme une chaise mais ça, je l'avais remarqué.  
Mévanwi : Il a l'air si fort...

Sakura : Sasuke-kun ! Je suis sûre qu'elle parle de Sasuke-kun !  
Mévanwi : Il a tellement de classe...  
Démétra : Ah ! C'est Arthur, je vous l'avez dit.  
Ino : Sasuke-kun aussi a la classe...  
Angharad : Seigneur Perceval, ça c'est un bel homme fort et qui a la classe !  
Mévanwi : Ses longs cheveux ont l'air si doux, et propre...

Tenten : Bon on élimine Sasuke et Arthur . Néji ?  
Mévanwi : Un corps de rêve...  
Guenièvre : Ah, je sais : Seigneur Lancelot !  
Tenten : Le blond ? Le corps de rêve... c'est pas simple à deviner avec ses fringues...  
Démétra : Oh, mais Dame Guenièvre parle en connaissance de cause...  
Guenièvre : Je ne vous permet pas !! Je ne suis pas une marie-couches-toi-là, MOI !  
Démétra : C'est peut-être ça le problème !  
Mévanwi : Et son sourire...

Ino : Bon, ben c'est pas Néji.  
Hinata : C'est vrai que Néji nissan ne sourit pas beaucoup.  
Angharad : C'est sûr elle parle du Seigneur Perceval !  
Mévanwi : Sa fougue...  
Sakura : Lee ? Gai ?  
Ino : C'est pas Shikamaru. Naruto ?

Guenièvre : Le Seigneur Bohort ! C'est un homme raffiné, plein de...  
Démétra : Il n'a pas les cheveux longs !  
Hinata : Naruto, Lee et Gai non plus.  
Ino : Jiraya ! Quoi ce serai drôle...  
Mévanwi : Ah, Seigneur Chôji ! Si j'avais pu vous rencontrer plus tôt !!  
Les autres : ...  
Démétra : Chôji ? Le gros ?

Guenièvre : C'est vrai qu'il ressemble vaguement au Seigneur Karadoc... en plus propre et moins... Karadoc quoi.  
Ino : Vaguement, très vaguement alors...  
Angharad : Ouf, je suis rassurée, ce n'est pas le Seigneur Perceval.  
Démétra : Il n'y a que vous pour trouver le Seigneur Perceval fort, beau et classe.  
Sakura : Chôji ?! Beau, classe ?  
Ino : Eh, critique pas mon coéquipier, Gros Front !  
Hinata : Enfin, comme on dit, hein, les goûts et les couleurs...


	14. Littérature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand deux écrivains se rencontrent.

Konoha  
Un bar  
Jiraya, Père Blaise

 

\- Pas d'alcool, pas de femme, pas de richesse... En fait c'est comme pour nous, Hommes d'église.  
\- Ouais, sauf que nous on ne va pas en enfer si on faute, et on peut se marier et avoir des enfants. C'est l'excès qui est déconseillé.  
\- Hmm, je vois. Nous c'est prohibé, mais il peut parfois y avoir des arrangements à l'amiable.  
\- Hmmm, je vois. Et donc à la cour, vous êtes écrivain.

\- En quelque sorte, je mets par écrit la légende du Roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers.  
\- Je suis écrivain aussi, mais je n'écris que des histoires originales.  
\- Vraiment ? Je serai curieux de lire vos écrits. Si vous le souhaitez je peux peut-être les illustrer, je suis assez bon en enluminures.  
\- Ah ça m'intéresse. Tenez voici ma dernière oeuvre. Je ne l'ai pas encore achevé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

\- C'est... très différent de ce que j'écris moi même, mais très plaisant.  
\- Oui j'imagine qu'on est bien loin de la Légende !  
\- Tout à fait entre nous, il y a deux version de la légende: celle que le roi et les chevaliers connaissent, et celle que j'écris dans l'intimité de ma couche.  
\- Vraiment ? Vous en avez fait une version plus...?  
\- Beaucoup plus... Quoique le roi est un sacré coureur de jupons, j'exagère à peine.  
\- Ohoh, ça m'intéresse ! Quels couples avez vous imaginés ?

\- J'essaye de faire dans l'originalité, ainsi Arthur est un coureur de jupon mais son unique et grand amour est... le Seigneur Perceval !!  
\- Je vois, et la reine...  
\- Se meure d'amour pour une des maîtresses de son époux: Démétra. Le seigneur Lancelot et le Seigneur Bohort entretiennent des relations incestueuses...  
\- Incestueuses ?  
\- Ils sont cousins.  
\- Vous m'en direz tant !  
\- Le Seigneur Karadoc, sa femme Dame Mévanwi et le Seigneur Calogrenant forme un ménage à trois, et Dame Séli a pour amant le centurion Caïus Camillus !

\- C'est bon ça, très bon. Vous m'avez donné des idées... Je vais une écrire une histoire sur nos jeunes ninjas...  
\- Ah là c'est vrai qu'il y a matière à faire !  
\- Je vais bien m'amuser, moi.  
\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à me contacter.  
\- Mais au fait, votre enchanteur là, Pervin ?  
\- Merlin ?  
\- Oui, vous l'avez mis avec qui ?  
\- Avec Elias au début. Mais Elias l'a quitté alors là j'avoue que j'hésite : Le maître d'armes ou le répurgateur...


	15. Littérature 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Père Blaise a inspiré Jiraya.

Konoha  
Un bar  
Jiraya, Kakashi, Père Blaise

Kakashi : Une histoire inspirée par nos élèves ?  
Jiraya : Oui, Père Blaise m'en a donné l'idée. Au fait, j'ai lu votre livre et franchement c'est génial ! Le couple que forme Merlin et Léodagan est formidable !

Père Blaise : Ce compliment me va droit au cœur ! Et vous alors, quels couples avez-vous imaginé ?  
Jiraya : J'ai longtemps hésité pour certain, entre autre Naruto..  
Kakashi : Avec Sasuke ! C'est tellement évident !  
Jiraya : Justement, ça l'est trop. Je voulais de l'originalité, du surprenant ! Du coup je l'ai mis en couple avec... Ibiki !  
Père Blaise : Le type plein de cicatrices ?  
Jiraya : Oui, c'est le chef de la section interrogatoire et torture.  
Kakashi : Oh, une relation sado-masochiste ?  
Jiraya : Évidemment.  
Père Blaise : Intéressant. Qui d'autre ?

Jiraya : Gaï et Iruka...  
Kakashi : Pauvre Iruka !  
Jiraya : Saï et Lee... Néji et Anko... Tenten et Sakura...  
Kakashi : Ahahaha !!!!  
Père Blaise : Fascinant !  
Jiraya : Un ménage à trois: Hinata, Shizune et Gemna. Kiba et Gaara. Shino avec Maya l'abeille...  
Père Blaise : Qui ?  
Jiraya : C'est un personnage que j'ai inventé, une femme/abeille.  
Père Blaise : Hmmm, je vois, et ensuite ?

Jiraya : Shikamaru en couple avec Ino, mais qui la trompe avec Témari, et Ino le trompe avec Kankouro qui est marié avec la fille de Teuchi.  
Père Blaise : Quelle imagination !!  
Kakashi : Si jamais ils tombaient sur ce livre, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, Jiraya-sama !  
Père Blaise : Il en manque un non ?  
Jiraya : Ah ! Sasuke !!  
Kakashi : Je crains le pire pour lui, mais le meilleur pour nous.

Jiraya : En fait, Sasuke et Itachi entretiennent une relation incestueuse jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaro ne tue Itachi. Pour se venger, Sasuke accepte les avances d'Orochimaro, puis le tue pendant une séance de sexe torride et débridée. Mais Kabuto, qui est amoureux d'Orochimaro, décide de se venger et vend Sasuke à Danzo. Sasuke arrive à s'échapper et ouvre une maison close « L'Akatsuki » en s'associant avec Madara. Il cumule les amants et les maîtresses, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Killer-bee. Ils vivent une belle histoire. Mais l'ex de Killer-bee, Achibi, tue Sasuke qui meurt dans d'atroces souffrances.  
Père Blaise : C'est merveilleux ! Quelle imagination !  
Kakashi : Si ça sort en librairie, ça sera un best-seller !  
Père Blaise : Je veux un exemplaire dédicacé de cette oeuvre !

Jiraya : Par contre, j'ai un peu peur que mes scènes de sexes soient trop détaillées.  
Kakashi : Ce n'est jamais trop détaillé !  
Sai : Je peux faire les illustrations, si vous voulez Jiraya-sama.  
Jiraya : Saï ?! Tu as tout entendu ?  
Sai : Oui, tout, et pas que moi. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous courrez vite...  
Jiraya : Pourquoi ?

Sai : Je pense qu'une fois que Sasuke aura fini d'étrangler Naruto que ça a bien fait rire, et que Sakura sera remise du choc...vous risquez d'être leur prochaine victime.  
-...  
-...  
Sasuke : KATON BOULE DE FEU SUPRÊME !!

Père Blaise : Les vrais génies ne sont jamais reconnus de leur vivant ! Requiem espero sancto. Amen.  
Kakashi : Saï, tu peux faire les illustrations ?  
Sai : Bien sur. Mais pourquoi ? Je doute que Jiraya soit en état de publier.  
Kakashi : On peut en faire une BD !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: je n'ai à ce jour lu aucune fic où Sasuke subissait tout ça. Si cette fic existe, je ne l'ai pas lu et donc m'excuse auprès de l'auteur pour l'éventuel plagiat. C'est totalement involontaire de ma part.
> 
> Note bis: je n'ai étudié ni le latin, ni le catéchisme, donc la phrase « requiem espero sancto » est sorti de mon imagination. J'ignore ce qu'elle veut dire, et si elle a un sens. J'ai juste trouvé quelle sonnait bien.


	16. Ode à Sakura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura et ses soupirants...

Par le Seigneur Gauvain:

Ma belle dame.  
Quand je vous voites mon cœur s'emballe comme un oisillon sortant du nid. Votre beauté m'éblouate comme un cierge dans une crypte. Votre absence m'appesantie telle la pluie sur une chemise. De votre sourire me vient forme et louange.   
Je vous protégerai ma mie, par ma lame affublée et ma foi imperméable. Mon amour à votre écart, n'a pas de limites et n'en reviendra jamais !

C'est sur mes genoux que je vous implore d'accepter mon cœur, il vous est avoué. Sakura, ma Dame, prenez moi pour épousailles, je ferai de chaque jour la plus belle des nuits.

 

Par Lee:

Sakura, ma tendre fleur.  
Mes sentiments pour toi sont à ton image : ils ont la force de l'ouragan, la douceur du lycra, la chaleur des rayons du soleil, la fougue de ma jeunesse éternelle, la splendeur du printemps qui se réveille d'un long hiver. Pour toi je déplacerai des montagnes, je défierai la lune et le soleil, Kami-sama lui même !!!  
Épouse-moi et je ferai de ta vie un éternel printemps, je te donnerai des dizaines d'enfants, que dis-je, des centaines, des milliers si tu le veux. Sakura, je t'aime.

Sakura poussa un énorme soupir. Franchement elle avait le chic pour attirer les types... étranges ! Quoique à tout prendre, elle préférait Lee à Gauvain.   
Elle regarda avec espoir la dernière lettre que le facteur lui avait amené. Il lui semblait reconnaître l'écriture de Sasuke. Curieuse elle ouvrit l'enveloppe blanche pour en sortir une simple feuille de papier blanc. Ah ! Enfin de la sobriété ! Parce qu'entre Gauvain et son papier rose parfumé à la lavande (elle avait horreur de la lavande), et Lee qui avait écrit sur un papier vert à fleurs roses, elle appréciait l'absence d'extravagance.   
Jetant un œil à la signature, son cœur rata un battement: Sasuke. Oh Kami-Sama, Sasuke lui avait écrit, à elle !!! Quand Ino saurait ça !!! Ce fut pleine d'espoir qu'elle lu la missive, avant de la laisser tomber au sol et de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour s'apitoyer sur son sort.   
Finalement Lee n'était pas un si mauvais choix.

Sur la feuille abandonnée on pouvait lire:

« Sakura, lâche-moi avec tes ridicules lettres d'amour ! Et pour ton information , mes cheveux et mes yeux ne sont pas couleur nuit-sans-lune, mais noirs ! Et ce n’est pas parce que je suis moins bronzé que Naruto que je suis blanc-comme-neige ! N'oublies pas qu'on a une mission demain.   
Sasuke. »


	17. Tortures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondes différents, méthodes différents mais une même passion...

Konoha  
Les salles d'interrogatoire  
Ibiki, Léodagan.

\- Vous ne faites pas d'exécutions publiques si je comprends bien.  
-Si. Mais c'est réservé à ceux qui ont trahis le village. C'est assez rare. En général ils meurent avant d'être ramenés.  
-C'est dommage. Et vous les exécutez comment ? Pendaison, bûcher ?  
\- Rien de tout ça. Le Hokage en poste les décapite avec un sabre. C'est sobre et efficace.

\- Mouais. Ça ne manque pas de classe, mais la décapitation c'est salissant. Moi je préfère une bonne pendaison, c'est propre et puis ça peut durer longtemps si l'gars est résistant. En plus les spectateurs peuvent lancer des pierres, ils sont contents de participer.  
\- Nous aussi ils peuvent lancer des pierres. On interdit le lancé de kunaï par contre. Et vous avez quoi comme tortures chez vous ?  
\- Oh, on a du choix ! Plusieurs possibilités pour un même résultat. Tenez, l'écartèlement, ma préférée entre nous, on peut utiliser un chevalet, quatre chevaux, ou la roue.  
\- Hmm, je pensais que c'était des méthodes d'exécution.

\- C'est ça qu'est bien, on fait d'une pierre deux coups avec ces méthodes. Sinon, on a la crucifixion, la pendaison, le bûcher, la décapitation, le lynchage, l'emmurement... bref c'est pas les méthodes qui manquent. Mais pour leur tirer les vers du nez sans trop les amocher, on a la flagellation et le supplice de la chèvre.  
\- Le supplice de la chèvre ?

\- On les attaches sur une table, on leur met du sel sur les pieds et une chèvre vient leur lécher les pieds. C'est assez efficace. Mais bon en général, il suffit de les menacer pour qu'ils balancent tout. Pas de couilles les vauriens de nos jours !  
\- Nous, ils sont plus résistants. Alors on est obligé d'utiliser la manière forte. D'ailleurs je reprendrais bien quelques unes de vos méthodes. Il faut que j'en parle à l'Hokage.

\- Ben j'espère qu'elle est d'une autre trempe que notre roi, parce que lui il est contre la torture et les exécutions publiques. Vous imaginez ça vous ?  
\- Contre la torture ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Une histoire de dignité humaine, une merde du genre. Pfff, et c'est roi !!  
\- Faudrait pas qu'il donne des idées de ce genre à Tsunade-sama, je voudrais pas perdre mon boulot, moi ! Comment vous faites alors ?

\- J'ai mon propre royaume, donc je les torture et les exécute chez moi, après qu'ils aient été jugé par l'autre trou duc ! Et hop ni vu, ni connu, et l'Arthur, il peut rien dire puisque c'est chez moi !  
\- En fait vous êtes un truand !  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais comme c'est moi qui ai la couronne, personne peut rien dire, et s'il y en a qui osent, je les exécute et on en parle plus.


	18. Quand Merlin ramasse des champignons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre...

Konoha  
Dans une grotte quelque part aux environs du village.

Ah, il avait l'air malin maintenant ! Sûr que quand Môssieur Elias saura ça, il se foutra de lui ! Mais il avait des excuses. Premièrement: il ne connaissait pas bien les bois environnants. Deuxièmement: il ne connaissait pas la recette par cœur, alors il avait improvisé. Et puis sous la pression, il perdait ses moyens. On pouvait pas lui en vouloir, si ? Bon, maintenant sortir de là serait une bonne idée.

Regardant autour de lui, Merlin frissonna. Il n'avait jamais aimé les grottes sombres et humides, et celle-là, de grotte, elle l'était sombre et humide ! C'était mauvais pour ses rhumatismes ça ! Avisant une corde, il l'attacha autour du cou de ses compagnes de galères et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie.

Tant bien que mal oui, parce que outre le fait qu'on y voyait aussi clair que dans le trou du cul d'une vache, ses compagnes d'infortunes n'étaient pas coopératives pour deux sous. La seule qui le suivait bien docilement c'était Chichi, la plus belle, toute noire avec de longs poils soyeux et de grands yeux noirs. Il l'a ramènerait bien à Kaamelott celle-là. Mais les autres, toutes plus hargneuses les unes que les autres. La pire c'était Dada, grise rayée noire avec des yeux mauves, mauvaise comme la gale ! Toujours en train de chercher des poux aux autres, surtout à Kaku. Elle avait même essayé de le mordre.

Bref, une fois à l'air libre, Merlin soupira profondément. Par où était le village ? Et puis c'était pas pour dire mais les mignonnettes qu'il tenait en laisse, le ralentissait vachement !

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans les bois, en tirant sur la corde pour faire avancer ses amies récalcitrantes, Merlin arriva enfin, dans un village. Problème... ce n'était pas Konoha. Il décida de demander son chemin à un aubergiste. La nuit tombant, l'aubergiste lui offrit le gîte et le couvert en échange de son chargement. Trop content d'être débarrassé, Merlin accepta de bon cœur, mais garda avec lui Chichi. Après tout c'était sa préférée !

Ce fût donc ainsi accompagné que Merlin franchi les portes de Konoha deux jours plus tard. A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura et Kakashi, qui l'accompagnèrent au bureau de Tsunade. Chichi avait semble-t-il immédiatement adoré Sasuke, vue qu'elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et ne cessait de lui léchouiller la main. Merlin fut rassuré, au pire s'il ne pouvait ramener Chichi avec lui, Sasuke pourrait s'en occuper.

Quand tout ce petit monde arriva dans le bureau, ils y trouvèrent Tsunade, Arthur, et l'équipe de Gaï. Comme Merlin s'y attendait, il fut accueilli... royalement !

Arthur : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ? Ça fait cinq jours qu'on vous cherche partout !  
Tsunade : Et pourquoi vous ramenez une chèvre dans mon bureau ?  
Merlin : J'étais parti ramassé des champignons et je me suis perdu dans les bois. Toutes mes excuses Madame, mais ce n'est pas une chèvre. C'est Chichi.  
Arthur : Vous vous êtes perdu ?! Et vous a fallu cinq jours pour retrouver votre chemin ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?!  
Tsunade : Pas une chèvre ?! C'est pas parce que vous lui avez donné un nom, que ce n'est pas une chèvre !

Kakashi : Tsunade-sama, Sire, ne serait-il pas judicieux de le laisser raconter ses mésaventures sans l'interrompre ?  
Tsunade : Hm, allez y, on vous écoute.  
Arthur : Je sens qu'on va rire !  
Merlin : Comme je vous le disais, je suis parti ramasser des champignons, et je me suis perdu dans les bois. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré un homme charmant qui m'a proposé de m'héberger pour la nuit.  
Arthur : Et vous avez accepté.

Merlin : Ben oui, les nuits sont fraîches en cette saison. Bref, je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'à une grotte qu'il partageait avec d'autres personnes. Au décours de la conversation j'ai laissé échapper que j'étais enchanteur. Tobi voulait que je fasse une potion de toute puissance pour lui et ses compagnons. Ce sont des chasseurs de bijus. Alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme bestioles mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit c'est sacrément costauds.

Tsunade : Tobi ? Des chasseurs de Bijus ? Vous avez donné une potion de toute puissance aux membres de l'Akatsuki ?!!  
Merlin : Ah oui ! Voilà, c'est ça le nom qu'il m'a dit.  
Arthur : Mais quel crétin ! Ce sont des ennemis du village, vous n’écoutez rien quand on vous parle ?  
Merlin : Vous fâchez pas, je la leur ai pas donné la potion... je ne connais pas la recette.  
Tsunade : Vous leur avez donné quoi alors ?  
Merlin : Une tisane.  
Tsunade : Une tisane ?  
Merlin : Ben oui, je leur ai fait croire que c'était une potion de toute puissance et ils l'ont tous bu.

Arthur : Et après ?  
Merlin : Après ?  
Tsunade : Oui, après ? Ils ne vous ont pas laissé partir comme ça j'imagine...  
Merlin : Ah oui, non. En fait si.  
Les autres : ... ?  
Tsunade : Vous pouvez être plus clair ?  
Merlin : Vous n'allez pas vous fâchez, hein ? Je veux dire, c'était vos ennemis, hein ?  
Arthur : Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore inventé ?

Merlin : Ils ont bu la tisane, et d'un coup, POUF... ils étaient plus là. A la place, il y avait des chèvres !  
Tsunade : ...  
Arthur : ...  
Tsunade : ... ?  
Kakashi : Vous les avez transformé en chèvres ?  
Merlin : Je crois.  
Arthur : Ah parce qu'en plus vous n'êtes pas sûr !  
Merlin : C'était supposé être seulement une tisane. Mais ça c'est l'humidité, ça fait tourner les potions.  
Tsunade : Donc cette chèvre qui léchouille la main de Sasuke depuis tout à l'heure, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki ?  
Merlin : C'est Chichi, c'est la plus belle et la plus gentille.  
Tsunade : Sasuke, utilise ton Sharingan pour savoir qui est cette chèvre !

Sasuke s'agenouille devant Chichi, enclenche ses Sharingans, et la fixe dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il cligne des yeux et d'une voix tremblante demande:  
« Itachi ? »  
Pour toute réponse la chèvre ainsi interpellée donne un coup de langue sur le nez lui faisant face.   
Un lourd silence se fait. Chacun craint la réaction de Sasuke. La tête basse, ses cheveux lui cachant le visage, Sasuke brise le silence d'une voix tremblante:  
« C'est bien Itachi ! » 

Voyant les épaules de son coéquipier se mettre à trembler, Naruto s'approche et pose une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
\- Sasuke, on va trouver un moyen de le ramener à la normale, et..  
\- AHAHAHAHAH !!!  
\- Sasuke ?  
\- Une chèvre !!!! AHAHAHAH !!!! Itachi, une chèvre, AHAHAHAH !!  
Tout le monde éclate alors de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaï demande:  
\- Et les autres ? Ils sont où ?  
Merlin : Ah, je les ai donnés à un aubergiste en échange du gîte et du couvert. De toute façon elles étaient mauvaises. Elles ont essayées de me mordre !!  
Tsunade : Bon, Kakashi, Gaï, vous et vos équipes retournez voir l'aubergiste et vous me récupérez ces chèvres.  
Merlin : Sauf votre respect, ça ne va pas être possible, Madame.  
Tsunade : Et pourquoi ?  
Merlin : Il y avait une fête au village et plein de gens à nourrir...  
Arthur : Et donc, qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont fait des chèvres ?  
Merlin : Un méchoui.

BONUS:

Sur décision conjointe de Tsunade et d'Arthur, Chichi resta au village. Aucun antidote n'ayant était trouvé, Itachi Uchiwa fini ses jours dans la peau d'une chèvre. Il ne fut pas malheureux, non, non. Sasuke et Naruto lui construire un bel enclos avec un abri solide, où il coula des jours heureux et paisibles. Sasuke vint souvent lui rendre visite et lui apporter des légumes et des fruits croquants.

Quand il mourut, il fut enterré dans le cimetière familial, et sur sa tombe on écrivit :

« Ci-git Itachi Uchiwa alias Chichi   
Nukenin de rang S repenti  
Frère adoré et biquette chérie. »


End file.
